


I will show you the truth

by Vaela



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Characters watching their movies, Fix It, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: Post-Avengers. Avengers planned to send Loki to Asgard when something happened. They woke up tied up to chairs and there is a mysterious woman, who want them to learn the truth about the attack, to prepare them for the future fight. LANGUAGE. Kinda "Character watching their movie" type of fic. Kinda not.





	1. Chapter 1

They had won, Loki was captured and Earth was saved. Ohh... How wrong they were. But without spoiling details.

Everything went black. They woke up in some room, tired of the chairs. Steve tried to free himself, but even he couldn't break those lines or even a chair.

\- What did the hell happen? - Tony asked, not even struggling to break free, he was just a man in the jar, without his jar he was powerless.

\- Loki! - Thor shouted, trying to put end to his magic, but Loki was in the room with them, captured in the way that Thor had planned too broad him back to Asgard, he wasn't tied up to the chair through. God of mischief didn't react in any way, he was just sitting there.

\- I don't think its Lokis doing. - Black Widow answered, trying to free herself. Then the realization hit her like a meteor. - You weren't talking about Bruce... - She realized and looked at Loki, surprisingly he returned her look, but he couldn't answer obviously.

\- What? - Clint and few others asked at the same time.

-... You didn't say anything when I asked you if this with control will be a king... - Thor realized after Natasha words. They both suspected now that Loki was only a pawn and his boss was pissed off that he failed. But Thor knew that his brother was not pawn type, that didn't suit him.

\- What are you talking about? - Steve asked.

\- That there is some higher in the food chain that Loki. - unknown for most people here voice said, but Liesmith eyes become brighter and shocked.

\- Who are you?! Show yourself! - Thor shouted, looking around.

From shadows showed up a female figure, she looked like a human, but her skin was green and she had silver scars or birthmarks on her face. Nobody except Loki recognized her. Liesmith eyes became wider and brighter, but then he looked closer at her and he seemed to be confused.

\- My name is Gamora if you are truly interested. - she answered and took gag from Lokis mouths.

\- What are... - Loki started but she interrupted him.

\- I'm from the future. I'm not exactly the Gamora you know. - she answered with warm feelings in her voice.

\- Yeah right. From the future. You are with Reindeer Games. - Tony scowled.

\- From what I know for Terrans it would be abstract yesterday that some bunch of superheroes was fighting with aliens attack, time travel now is strange? - Gamora rolled her eyes.

\- It is not strange, just impossible. You are amazing, but you don't have... - Loki started but then he realized something. - My mind is clear.

\- In my future... Thanos sacrificed me to receive soul stone. I thought it would kill me, but it made me the only person in the whole universe able to stop him. That why I'm in the past... To give you time to prepare yourself for a bigger war. - Gamora explained, looking at superheroes in this room. - That was kid fight comparing to the future battle... That we lost. Thanos won. - she said with a broken voice, looking at Loki.

\- We have always known that he would win. - Loki answered, looking at the ground.

\- I had hope... - she answered. Avengers was only listening to their conversation for now.

\- You had really changed. Hope? - Loki looked at her very skeptical.

\- I tasted life without him staring at my backs...- she whispered.

There was silence for a while.

\- Well, lets for second imagine that we believe you. - Tony said and Gamora interrupted him.

\- You don't have much of a choice in this matter. I'm not tied up to the chair and I won't let you go before you will listen to everything that I have to say you and see everything I have to show you. - Gamora said the facts. They were trying to run away the whole time, without success. What other option did they have?

\- So... What do you have to tell us? - Bruce said with an uncertain voice, speaking the first time since they got here. He was too shocked by the fact that he didn't have Hulk in his head.

\- I will show you what is really going on. - Gamora answered. She waved her hand and in the middle of the room there showed up a projection.  **It showed Gamora herself, but she looked different. She had a bag with something in her hand and she was walking in the place that looked like a throne room. There were terrible screams of pain in the background.**

**\- Who is the new guest? - Gamora asked with a not surprised voice.**

**\- The valuable asset I believe. Loki Odinson. - Thanos answered, sitting on his chair.**

\- That screams... - Thor looked at Loki, realizing that this is his brother's voice. Loki felt anger when Thanos called him Odinson, but he was looking at the ground, not wanting to meet the eyes of his brother. His brother was so bloody perfect. Thanos wouldn't win over him, wouldn't bend him. But Loki was not his brother, he wasn't strong enough.

**\- Prince of Asgard? The Asgardian mind will be hard to break - Gamora stated the fact casually.**

**\- He is not Asgardian. He is from Jotunheim. But it does not matter. His family takes care of all the issues that I could meet during recruiting him. He already feels betrayed by his own, he is angry. - Thanos answered to his daughter. - Your sister is already taking care of that he won't forget that feeling. - he added when the screams became louder.**

**\- But he won't bend...- Gamora started.**

**\- He doesn't have to. When he will be prepared, the mind stone will do the rest.**

**\- You are going to give him a mind stone? - Gamora was surprised.**

**\- His mind is strong enough to survive to be a wielder of the stone and vulnerable enough to recreate it for purpose of Balance. - He said. Gamora bowed deeply and returned to her chambers.**

Everybody was silent in the room. Clint was first to break it.

\- That is a bloody lie. - he accused.

\- Really? And why do you think that way? - Gamora challenged.

\- Thor is his brother, he would recognize. - Hawkeye said and looked at Thunderer who was not so convinced.

Gamora laughed. She truly laughed. Loki looked at her, he'd never seen her laugh. She truly changed.

\- Sorry, I'm really sorry. But this is hilarious. Thor from my time barely knew his brother, but at least he didn't pretend that he does. He wanted to know him truly... but this Thor? Please. - Gamora rolled her eyes. - I'm sure that Black Widow over here could tell me more about Loki than Thor. - she added and looked at Natasha.

\- Why me? - she asked uncertainly.

\- Well... I guess you know Nordic Mythology. Loki is a God of...

\- We all know that. Lies, Mischief. What's the point? - Tony looked at Gamora, but green lady looked at Natasha, waiting for her to deduce something more of it. After few seconds Natasha squinted at Gamora.

\- See... I told you. - Gamora shrugged.

\- What?

\- Gamora is suggesting that if Loki would want to rule the Earth... he wouldn't attack directly. He is a liar, he manipulates, God of Mischief. He would make believe us that we need his as our king or something like that. He is not a warrior type. - Natasha answered and looked at Loki, who looked surprised, but he nodded after a while, Black Widow had a point. That was true.

\- Why are you here Gamora? Truly? - Loki asked and looked at her.

\- Because we have a chance if they will be ready for him. We almost won... - Gamora looked at him with sadness in her eyes. It was painful to look at him, knowing. - If you would be able to tell them... maybe future would be better. - she added.

Loki looked ashamed.

\- No, no, no... I don't blame you. Your mind was still clouded by Mind Stone... and be honest. They wouldn't believe you. Until it would be too late. - Gamora sighed.

\- So... we are going to have a movie night with our future? - Tony asked, raising his brow.

\- You can say that...

\- Well! Let's get started!


	2. Chapter 2

- 

 Wait! Are you serious? - Clint asked and looked at Tony with shock. He was really gonna buy it?

\- Well... let's be honest. It is not like we have a choice. - Tony answered. He was tied up to the fucking chair. Even Thor couldn't break those bloody things, so his chances of escaping were very low.

\- Earth's mightiest heroes. - Gamora said with a voice full of sarcasm. - Do you wanna know how mighty you are? - Gamora challenged, and then the projection changed.

**They were shown an empty city… an empty stadium. Everything was dark and depressing.**

\- What the hell happened? - Steve exclaimed.

\- Thanos believes that this is the only way to keep the balance of the universe. - Loki answered with a voice full of guilt. Clint sent him a dangerous look, but then Gamora decided to explain.

\- It was all about the infinity stones. Tesseract is the space stone. Loki's scepter has the mind stone. There are six of these stones, and with all of their power... Thanos just snapped his fingers and killed half of the universe. He believed that there was too much life in the universe and too little resources. Killing half was salvation in his eyes. - Gamora explained and looked at horrified faces of the Avengers. Thor looked at Loki, who looked down at the ground. Loki knew about this. He knew what Thanos was up to.

_**"Where do we go, now that they are gone?"** _

**Steve was sitting in a chair, he looked pale. He was nervous, grimacing. He looked like he lost a few pounds. There was silence in the room, but then the camera showed other people in the room sitting in a circle.**

**\- My name is Patricia. - One of the women said.**

**\- Hello Patricia. - all of them said, except for Steve, who was just sitting there, shaking.**

\- Woah, whoa... what the hell? - Tony said, looking at future Steve who looked like half of his present self. Not that he always cared about Capsicle, dah. He hated this guy, but well... What the hell happened to break that man?

Steve was in shock too, seeing himself in that state. Why was he in some kind of help group?

\- PTSD. You should know, Stark. - Gamora said, and Loki rose his brow. How did she know anything about Stark? The Avengers who didn't know about Tony's Afganistan issues (almost everyone except Black Widow) looked at him with shock.

**\- I lost my son... he was preparing himself to go to school... and just like that... he turned... in..into... - she started sobbing. Steve's hands were shaking. He held his own trousers so hard, trying to hide it. Flashbacks of losing all of them. Everybody around him turning to dust in Wakanda. It was his fault. He wasn't the leader that they needed to win that war.**

Future Steve's emotion wasn't said in any way, but they could feel it: the overwhelming guilt.

**\- I'm Steve Rogers... and I failed you all. - He said after Patricia was done.**

\- Why... why are you showing us this? Not how to prevent it? - Natasha asked, trying to control her feelings. It was kinda messed up that she could feel that guilt from this memory.

\- Because you still don't believe me. I think that showing you how you will end if you don't listen to me will be good enough. - Gamora answered and shrugged.

Steve couldn't believe his own eyes. But... on the other hand, he saw that depressing, dark city that was left after this so-called Infinity War... and knew that was because he failed. How much could he handle before he breaks?

**They were not shown the rest of the meeting, but they could deduce that Steve left after those words. He stood on the dark street, dealing with his panic attack. Blurred vision. Dust. Deaths. Fault. When he could catch a breath, he pulled out a pack of cigarets from his pocket.**

\- What is going on? - Thor asked when the vision blurred.

\- Panic attack. - Stark answered without thinking. Then he realized what he said and just suggested with his deadly glare to not comment. - Smoking? Really? - Stark asked with a raised brow.

**\- I didn't know that you smoke. - A familiar voice said. Steve turned around to see Black Widow in the shadows. She stepped to the light.**

\- Nat is going to be blond. That's new. - Everybody thought, but nobody said.

**\- It is not like I am going to die from cancer. - Steve answered coldly. - What do you want Tasha? - he said.**

**\- Is this helping? - She asked, looking at the doors.**

**Steve didn't answer.**

**\- You were right... about Ronin. It's Clint. - Natasha said. - How did you know?**

\- Ronin? - Clint asked with a raised brow.

Gamora only rolled her eyes and didn't even stop the projection.

**\- Because if I had any strength left, I would probably be like him. - Steve answered. - Leave me alone Tasha. There is nothing that we can do. We lost. - Capitan answered and started to walking away. Black Widow didn't stop him.**

\- I can do it all night. Show you how the Infinity War will destroy you all... - Gamora said. Only Natasha tried to do something with the rest of her old team, but she was broken too.

\- What is wrong with you Gamora? This is not like you. - Loki said, he was the only person who really knew that girl, and she didn't behave like herself.

\- It is complicated... I'm complicated. I will explain it to you when the time is right. - she answered quietly and sighed.

Tony wanted to say that they saw enough, and that they were going to believe her, but Gamora started another memory.

_**N** **ow there was a space ship. Tony was sitting on the ground, tired and wounded. He looked at his destroyed helmet.** _

Tony felt an unpleasant shiver, knowing that he was going to be in space again... and not with a happy ending it seems.

_**\- Is this thing on? Hey, Miss Potts. If you find this recording, don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. That'll be it. When I drift off, I will dream about you. It's always you. - Then, he turned off the recording.** _

Tony felt tears in his eyes. Not because of his fate... but because it seemed that Pepper wouldn't leave him. Sometimes he believed that Pepper was too good for him, and that she would leave one day, but it seemed that he was going to leave her. He was going to die in space, alone. He wanted her to be here right now, next to him. He wanted to feel her support... but on the other hand, he didn't want to cause her pain, for her see how he was going to end.

**\- Miss Potts was the mother of that boy? - Nebula asked, looking at Stark.**

\- Who is she? What boy? - Tony asked with shock.

**\- What? No... Peter was not my kid. - Tony answered. - Not by blood anyway. - he added.**

**He had a flashback from the moment where Peter Parker turned into the dust. He was holding that kid in his arms, he could feel the weight of his body and after few seconds... he was just gone.**

**\- He should've stayed on that damn bus. - Tony hissed with anger.**

**\- There was nothing you could do to save him. Even if he was on earth, he would've died. - Nebula explained and Tony hid his face into his hands. He was too freaking tired for all of this. But it seemed like he was going to rest... for good this time.**

Many people looked at Stark at that moment. He was the last person that they thought would be dealing with kids. Like, the last of the last. He was a grown up child himself, but maybe future Stark wasn't.

\- Who...how... - Stark wanted to ask, but he couldn't find proper words.

\- I will explain everything later. - Gamora answered.

Next in line was Thor.

_**\- Okay, time to be the captain. - Rocket said.** _

\- Wait, what? Talking Raccoon? - Bruce asked with shock.

\- Well... we fought with aliens today, we have time traveling green lady over here... come on. A talking raccoon is least of our worries. - Natasha rolled her eyes. When others were in their own despairs, living through their own little apocalypse. She was trying to learn. That was Gamora's point, right? To teach them how to survive the Infinity War, right?

**Thor was sitting, looking through the window in the space ship. His hair was shorter...**

Thor wanted to ask what the hell happened to his hair, but he knew that is not the right time. Not after he saw future Steve and Tony totally broken. Now it was his turn it seemed.

_**\- So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying. - Rocket tried to be helpful but wasn't his thing definitely.** _

**_\- Well, he's been dead before, but this time I think it really might be true. - Thor answered._  He saw in his mind the moment when they finally managed to put away their past behind. He was actually laughing with Loki again! That was too good to be true.**

Thor didn't even notice the fact that his future self mentioned something about Loki being dead before. He looked at his brother, hearing him laugh again. Norns, last time he heard him laugh was ages ago.

**But then his memory returned to the moment, where Thanos killed Loki before his eyes, and Thor was powerless. He couldn't save his own brother.**

Loki felt a shiver, but... he had imagined worse, that Thanos was going to torture him again... Instead, that death was quick.

**- _And you said your sister and your dad? - Rocket continued._**

\- Sister?! - Both Asgardians shouted.

**_\- Both dead. - Thor answered._  Thinking about the time, when his father died... and Hela was free. When he left her to die with burning Asgard.**

**- _Still got a mom, though?_  - Rocket was really trying! It was not his fault that Thor's life sucks.**

_**\- Killed by a dark elf.** _

Loki became pale. He... he could be angry at her. At her and Odin, but... he didn't want her to die. He gulped.

Thor was silent. Now he knew how Tony and Steve had felt when they saw themselves so broken.

_**\- A best friend?** _

**_\- Stabbed through the heart._  – Heimdall's death was played.**

Thor turned his eyes away. This was too much for him, he wanted to destroy something. Then he noticed little flashes of lightning on his fingers, something that didn't happen before. Not without his hammer.

**There was talk about the fight with Thanos, so Thor was already broken before the real fight, before they lost.**

_**\- And what if you're wrong?** _

_**\- If I'm wrong then... what more do I have to lose? - Thor asked and walked away.** _

\- Don't ask that question Thor... what I learned from the future... things can always get worse. - Gamora answered with a sigh. She snapped her fingers and the bonds were gone, she didn't believe that they were going to attack her or Loki anymore.

\- So... I believe you have questions. - She said when the Avengers were free, but the silence was her only answer. They were still too shocked to ask about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Who was that boy... - Tony was first to ask. He saw that his future self took deep care of him. Gamora smiled, looking at Tony. He would change much in the future, but not so much at the same time.

\- His name is Peter. He was bitten by radioactive spider and he changed. He had a lot of power and nothing to do with it. He was still a kid after all. You took him under your wing. In the beginning you just needed him... but later... - Gamora smiled and waved her hand. She just had a video for their every question probably.

**They were in the living room in the Avengers Compound. Pepper was walking with her nose in her tablet when she heard someone arguing. She went to the living room, to see Tony and Peter arguing about the movie they were going to watch.**

**\- No, no, no. Did I mention NO? I'm not going to watch whole Star Wars series AGAIN! - Stark yelled.**

**\- But please... please, please, please? - Peter looked at him with those puppy eyes. There was a staring contest that Stark lost terribly.**

**\- Fine! But this is the LAST TIME! - He agreed. Peter smiled, and they started watching Star Wars. Pepper only smiled, watching how they were sitting on the sofa and talking about science in Star Wars: what was possible, what was not and so on. Peter didn't have any problem with keeping up with Tony's science babbling.**

The Avengers watched in shock, some of them in amusement.

\- It looks like you found yourself a kid. - Clint said with a smile and looked at Stark, who was beyond shock.

**Pepper was walking again through a corridor, and she was looking for somebody, for Tony probably. She went to the living room to see Tony and Peter sleeping on the sofa. Popcorn was on the ground, and the TV was still on. She only smiled and asked FRIDAY to turn off the TV and dim the lights.**

\- In the beginning, you were like his mentor, but then... well you became his father figure. And you played the role well... you don't have to be scared of it. - Gamora said like she was reading his mind, knowing that he was freaking afraid of becoming a father like his own father.

The Avengers were gaping at Tony, trying to image him as parental figure.

\- How do you know what I'm thinking? How do you know me? - Tony asked. - Wait... FRIDAY? Where is JARVIS? - He realized that Pep on the scene asked an AI other than JARVIS.

Gamora didn't answer either question, but she continued with the thing about Peter.

**Tony seemed to be on holiday somewhere exotic. He was walking through the hotel corridor when somebody called to him.**

**\- Happy, I told you. If there is no black whole over NY, I don't wanna hear this. - Tony rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.**

**\- Tony, just.. - Happy tried to say something.**

**\- I'm ending this call. byee - Tony said.**

**\- Tony wait, just shut up. - Happy answered angrily.**

Avengers looked quite shocked that Happy told Tony to shut up. Well, it was probably about time.

**\- Did you just tell me to shut up? - Tony asked, shocked.**

**\- The plane is down. It was hijacked. - Happy said.**

**Tony stopped on his way and looked around.**

**\- What the hell do you mean the plane is down! I gave you a freaking invisible plane, what happened to the tech? Damn! Hijackers took it? They didn't hijack it, since it is down? What the hell happened... - Tony started babbling.**

**\- It seems the kid stopped it. I'm next to the wreck. That vulture guy is webbed to part of it. - Happy said, standing next to the vulture.**

**\- Kid? As in my kid? Peter? - Tony panicked.**

Happy couldn't help but chuckle when Tony called Peter his kid.

\- Your kid. - Banner said with smile, looking at his friend, but then he realized how Tony was shocked, seeing his future-self's behavior.

\- Who would believe, Stark adopting a kid? - Clint chuckled.

Tony was silent.

**\- Do you know anyone else with webbing? - Happy asked.**

**But Tony didn't look like he was in the mood for joking. Damn. He took the suit from the kid, because he wanted Peter to stay safe, but even without it he went to catch this vulture guy.**

**\- I'm on my way. - he murmured and took on his suit and flew to New York.**

\- You seem to care a great deal about this kid. - Steve said, looking at Stark, who was as pale as a sheet.

But then Loki decided to question Gamora.

\- Well... I don't recognize you Gamora. This is not your style. And there is no way in hell that you would learn so much about the Avengers between now and the time that so-called Infinity War happens. - Loki said, looking at her.

\- Because I'm not fully her... It is complicated. - Gamora sighed and then she waved her hand again.

**\- All my life, I dreamed of a day...A moment when you would get what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now...You kill and torture...And you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one. - Gamora said to Thanos, who turned to her with tears in his eyes.**

**\- The soul stone demanded a sacrifice. - She added, explaining.**

**Then there was a whole realization scene, that Gamora was the person that Thanos loved, then he sacrificed her life because he couldn't ignore his destiny again. She fell.**

\- I should have died... but I did not. - Gamora explained. - My soul connected to the Soul Stone... that is why I can overpower everything that the mind stone did to you Loki. The only power of one stone that can overpower others. The soul is stronger than the mind. - she added.

Loki accepted that answer but...

\- I can't believe that he actually loved you. That monster is not capable of love. - Loki spat.

\- In his mind... he is the good guy here. - Gamora shrugged. - In his twisted way, he loved me.

Natasha did a quick note in her mind. She was analyzing this whole Thanos being, still holding to that point that they are here to learn how to fight with him. Right?

\- Ronin? - Clint asked again. This time Gamora nodded and gave him his answer.

**Clint was standing next to the TV, looking at news about a space ship. Tony Stark is MIA, and there something is happening in Wakanda, but media don't know what.**

**\- I should be there. - Clint hissed with anger, and then he looked at his leg. His wife came to the room and sighed.**

**\- I know, but you know that you can't leave. I'm sure that if it was world threatening, they would call off your home arrest. - she answered.**

**\- I just feel in my gut that this is bad. - Clint sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Then he looked at Laura who looked like she was about to faint. He rushed to her, and then she started turning into the dust. He just couldn't believe what he is seeing. He didn't know what is going on. He started panicking. Then she just vanished, like she was never there. Clint started to run around the house, searching for his children.**

\- They were all in that unlucky half that Thanos killed. After that, you went rogue, looking for answers. - Gamora answered and looked at Clint with compassion.

\- Wait! Who is that?! You have a family? - Tony asked and looked at Hawkeye, but Clint was fighting with tears too strong to even answer that. Silence filled the room. They gave Clint time to accept that this happened in the future that Gamora came from, but they could change it. THEY WILL CHANGE IT.

\- Home arrest? - Steve asked with an uncertain voice.

\- A story for another time. - Gamora rolled her eyes. - I will answer that, but please. One shock at a time. - she added.

There was even more? Great.

\- What about me and Loki? - Thor asked after a long silence. Gamora looked at Thor, and then she looked at Loki.

\- Well… you managed to get over everything... well, you decided to try to get over it. Believe me, a lot happened between you two, but Odin's death put you together again... it is funny, because all you needed to do Thor, was to give up fighting Loki. - Gamora laughed shortly, and Thor looked at her without understanding, but then she waved her hand again.

_**\- Hey, so, listen. We, uh, we should talk. - Thor started, walking through corridors of Great Master's palace.** _

_**\- I disagree. Open communication was never our family's forte. - Loki answered.** _

_**\- You have no idea. Had quite the revelation since we last spoke - Thor answered when Loki was opening the doors. Then, they both raised blasters.** _

_**\- Hello. Hi. - Loki and Thor said, and they started shooting.** _

_**Thor looked at Loki. In this vision of future, he didn't seem to be a mad man like he was during the invasion on the Midgard. Loki was listening to this conversation with curiosity. They were fighting together, like old times.** _

_**\- Odin brought us together. It's almost poetic that his death should split us apart. We might as well be strangers now. Two sons of the crown set adrift. Oh.- when the next doors were opened, somebody took Loki on the target, but Thor just takes him off.** _

_**\- Thought you didn't wanna talk about it. - Thor answered.** _

For the Avengers that conversation was bizarre. Loki didn't seem to be the power-hungry mad man there. It was kinda... family conversation. Well, it was in the middle of the fight, but who are they to judge.

\- What happened to you dude? - Tony asked, looking at Loki. - Cuz there is a lot of change between you two. - He pointed at the scene-Loki and present Loki.

\- Mind Stone and Thanos. - Loki answered with a shrug, he tried to look like he didn't care.

_**\- Here's the thing. I'm probably better off staying here on Sakaar. - Loki said when they entered the elevator.** _

_**\- That's exactly what I was thinking. - Thor answered.** _

That was not exactly something that they were expecting from Thor's lips. Well. Thor seemed to deal with his mad brother, but they expected Thor to fight for him, to make him see a light again or other poetic shit.

Both Lokies looked surprised and looked at their brothers.

_**\- Did you just agree with me?** _

_**\- Come on, this place is perfect for you. It's savage, chaotic, lawless... Brother, you're gonna do great here.** _

Loki winced, he didn't care about Thor's opinion about him. He did not.

Norns. The God of Lies was lying to himself.

_**\- Do you truly think so little of me? - Loki asked, trying to hide his hurt.** _

_**\- Loki, I thought the world of you. I thought we were gonna fight side by side forever. But at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me. I don't know, maybe there's still good in you. But let's be honest, our paths diverged a long time ago. - Thor answered, and it took a second to Loki to deal with this answer. Realizing that he truly lost the faith of his older brother.** _

Both Loki and Thor just were looking at each other. Thor couldn't believe that he said that to Loki. He could hate him sometimes, but he was still his little brother that he wanted at his side. What had to happen between them to make him just give up on Loki when he could actually see that Loki was not mad?

\- So... I managed to satisfy your curiosity. I think that you believe me already... can we truly start? - Gamora asked.

Dear God, Gods and Norns... it was only a beginning?


End file.
